


Two Souls, One Love

by TakeItAndRun



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, at least i hope it's funny, or the FE version of Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 05:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeItAndRun/pseuds/TakeItAndRun
Summary: It's the harvest festival, but Raven's not exactly thrilled. Lucius can't resist teasing his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lucius/Raven (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Two Souls, One Love

**Author's Note:**

> *Peeks out of my cave.*  
So, uh...sorry about going dark for a few months. I've been really busy and I haven't practiced my writing, so I'm a bit rusty. I hope you readers enjoy this fic regardless!  
Fun fact: I actually wanted ghost!Lucius and mummy!Raven to be the Halloween heroes, haha. For those curious, Raven is a red-type dagger user, while Lucius is a blue-type mage.

It was the perfect night for a harvest festival in Askr. The air was cool and crisp, with only an occasional hint of a breeze; this proved to be beneficial for the villagers who had decorated the festival square, the lack of wind making it less likely for their hard work to be destroyed. Booths lined the roads, all manned by vendors selling ghoulish treats and spooky trinkets. Heroes and civilians alike were in attendance, enjoying the festivities in a way that broke the barriers between man and legend, relieved of their duties and taking advantage of the rare opportunity to relax.

Unfortunately, not every hero shared that sentiment. 

“Remind me how you talked me into wearing this get-up?” Raven grumbled, directing his ever-present scowl at Lucius.

It didn’t have quite the intended effect; years of exposure gave Lucius an immunity to the grouchy way Raven’s lips screwed downwards in displeasure, and Raven’s current outfit did a _ remarkable _ job at dulling the edge off his sharp expression.

“Oh, don’t scold me, Lord Raymond,” Lucius huffed. Despite his words, the monk wore a fond, sunny smile that only grew when he glanced at Raven, who merely glared back in return. “It’s the harvest festival, and Kiran and Priscilla worked so hard to make your costume. Shouldn’t you show them your appreciation?”

"Are you kidding me?" Miraculously, Raven's scowl somehow managed to deepen. “I look absolutely ridiculous!” He gestured at the bandages securely wrapped around his body, which were expertly arranged to hide his tunic and trousers and came up to his chin. A few loose bandages around his arm rustled from the movement. “I mean, seriously, a _ mummy? _What were they thinking?!” 

“Lord Raymond…” Lucius shook his head, desperately trying not to giggle at Raven’s indignant complaints. 

To be entirely fair to the former lord, Lucius did see why a stern, taciturn man such as Raven would be opposed to the costume he’d been given--Kiran and Priscilla clearly crafted the outfit with care, as demonstrated by the high quality of the materials they used, but the mummy costume looked a little too… well, _ adorable _ on Raven. It didn’t help that Raven also carried a hollowed-out pumpkin filled with hard candies disguised as jewels, or that the bandages tied around his forehead kept drooping over his eyes. If anything, it made him… dare Lucius say it?... even _ more _ endearing. 

Back in the present, Raven groaned, displeased that his companion wasn’t taking his predicament seriously. “Ugh…and stop looking at me like that, Lucius!”

“Like what?” Lucius put on his best innocent expression.

“You know!” Raven shoved his finger in Lucius’s face, almost dropping his pumpkin. “Like you’re about to burst out laughing! It’s not _ that _funny!”

“I-I’m not laughing at you!” Lucius insisted, almost immediately contradicting himself with a giggle. 

Raven groaned yet again and turned on his heel. “I’m leaving.”

“W-wait, wait!” This time, Lucius didn’t bother stifling his laughter as he hurried after Raven. Gently, he grabbed Raven’s arm and pulled him aside, stopping underneath a nearby oak tree. “Lord Raymond, I promise that I wasn’t laughing at you. In fact, I think your outfit is quite--”

“... If the next word out of your mouth is “cute,” you’re bunking with Niles for the rest of the week.”

“I was going to say _ charming _ ,” Lucius chuckled. “I find your outfit quite _ charming.” _

“Hmph,” Raven huffed, glancing away. Still, Lucius caught the blush on the redhead’s face, and the monk couldn’t help but smile fondly at how easily flustered Raven could be. “Easy for you to say. _ Your _costume actually looks good on you.”

He gestured at the ragged gray robe Lucius wore. Like Raven, Lucius was dressed as a long-departed soul, only a ghost instead of a mummy. In order to give him a more “spooky” appearance, Lucius hid most of his face with the tattered hood attached to his robe, his long blond hair braided over his shoulder.

“R-really?” Now it was Lucius’s turn to blush. “Er, well, I know it’s a bit plain, but…you really think so?”

“Seriously?” Raven scoffed. Despite his flippant tone, Lucius noticed that Raven was very pointedly avoiding eye contact, suddenly engrossed by the paper ghost hanging above them. “You look good in anything. You could wear a potato sack and still pull it off.”

Lucius’s heart fluttered at Raven’s admission. It was rare for Raven to state such sentiments, let alone open up at all, so the monk treasured every time he did--though, upon reflection, those instances happened more and more often. Really, being summoned to Askr had allowed Raven to grow for the better; while still prickly and brash, he was much less tense, much more reasonable, the fire of vengeance in his heart cooling into cold cinders. On Lucius’s end, he noticed that the frequency of his fits had decreased significantly; he felt more hearty, less anxious, the latter greatly reduced by Raven growing more cautious in battle. With those circumstances in mind, they found that a romantic relationship, once only possible in Lucius’s fantasies, soon became a reality that they lived every day, something Lucius thanked Saint Elimine for daily. 

“You flatter me, Lord Raymond,” Lucius chuckled, drawing closer to Raven. Feeling bold, he gently laid his hands over Raven’s own, his soft skin tingling at the contact.

“Not if it’s true.” There was no bite to Raven’s words. In fact, he sounded almost… flirtatious, a description Lucius never normally associated with his boyfriend.

“I think that phrase is more suitable for you, personally.” With a dazzling smile, Lucius moved to kiss Raven on the lips, only to be foiled by something hard and distinctly _ not _ Raven-like bumping against his stomach. Surprised, he glanced down to find the pumpkin Raven held acting as an effective obstruction between them.

“Ergh, sorry--forgot I was holding this--” Raven muttered, fumbling with the pumpkin as if uncertain about what to do with it. Just as Lucius was about to apologize and pull away, Raven shrugged, said “eh, forget it,” and tossed the pumpkin to the side. The pumpkin fell with a _ splat, _ scattering its contents all over the ground. 

“Raymond!” Lucius laughed, shocked and amused by Raven’s audacity. “Raymond, we have to clean that up--mmph!”

Raven interrupted him by lifting Lucius off his feet, followed by a passionate kiss on the lips.

Lucius decided to save the scolding for later.


End file.
